1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ignition devices for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to electrodes therefor.
2. Related Art
A spark plug is a spark ignition device that extends into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine and produces a spark to ignite a mixture of air and fuel. Spark plugs typically have an outer ceramic insulator, which is fabricated and fired separately from other components of the spark plug, a center electrode extending partially through the insulator to a firing tip, and a ground electrode extending from an outer metal shell. A separate resistor component is commonly coupled to an end of the electrode within the insulator opposite the firing end of the electrode. The resistor acts to suppress radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic radiation, which if left unchecked, can affect the transmission of other electrical signals, including inferring with radio signals. Typically, the closer the resistor is located to the firing gap between the spaced center and ground electrode firing ends the better, as this is where the spark is produced, thus being a primary location for the generation of RF electromagnetic radiation.
Recent advancements in engine technology are resulting in higher engine operating temperatures to achieve improved engine efficiency and performance. These higher operating temperatures have an adverse affect on the spark plugs by diminishing their useful life. In particular, the higher temperatures are pushing the spark plug electrodes to the very limits of their material capabilities, and in some cases beyond the limits, thereby resulting in failure of the electrode. Presently, Ni-based alloys, including nickel-chromium-iron alloys specified under UNS N06600, such as those sold under the trade names Inconel 600®, Nicrofer 7615, and Ferrochronin 600®, are in wide use as spark plug electrode materials. These electrodes are typically expected to last up to about 30,000 miles in service, and thereafter, generally need to be replaced.
As is well known, the resistance to high temperature oxidation of these Ni-based nickel-chromium-iron alloys decreases as their operating temperature increases. Since combustion environments are highly oxidizing, corrosive wear including deformation and fracture caused by high temperature oxidation and sulfidation can result and is particularly exacerbated at the highest operating temperatures. At the upper limits of operating temperature (e.g., 1400° F. or higher), tensile, creep rupture and fatigue strength also have been observed to decrease significantly which can result in deformation, cracking and fracture of the electrodes. Depending on the electrode design, specific operating conditions and other factors, these high temperature phenomena may contribute individually and collectively to undesirable growth of the spark plug gap, which increases the voltage required to cause sparking and diminishes performance of the ignition device and associated engine. In extreme cases, failure of the electrode, ignition device and associated engine can result from electrode deformation and fracture resulting from these high temperature phenomena.
Some known attempts to combat failure of electrodes from exposure to the increasing temperatures in high performance engines include fabricating the electrodes from precious metals, such as platinum or iridium. Although the life in service of these electrodes can increase the useful life of the electrode, generally up to about 80,000-100,000 miles, they still typically need to be replaced within the lifetime of the vehicle. Further, these electrodes can be very costly to construct.
Accordingly, there is a need for spark plugs that have electrodes exhibiting an increased useful life in high temperature engine environments; have resistance to high temperature oxidation, sulfidation and related corrosive and erosive wear mechanisms; suppress RF electromagnetic radiation; have sufficient high temperature tensile, creep rupture and fatigue strength; resist cracking and fracture sufficient for use in current and future high temperature/high performance spark ignition devices, and are economical in manufacture.